


Tethered to You and the in Between

by ThatRedBean



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Love, Poetry, something that I had in my notes from a while ago, wlw relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRedBean/pseuds/ThatRedBean
Summary: Something that I wrote when I fell in love...Enjoy~





	Tethered to You and the in Between

Oh how they tethered to me.  
They're hazy as they blur.  
They loved and lost everything,  
As I am sitting here, loving you.

The back door and roads mingle, Faster as I breathe you in.  
Light dances against air and the dashboard.  
Finally we get there, them too.

I stand on the hood of the car, a lit flare blazing in my hands.  
Their eyes uplifted to the stars dotting the night's surface.  
My eyes on the lanterns glowing alongside us and you.

We ran, bypassing them.  
The chorus of the wind plays as we embrace.  
As you and I fall backwards to the soil, we catch our breath.  
The line snaps and I'm there again.   
They leave quickly and gone.  
Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Till next time my readers!!!
> 
> ~ThatRedBean


End file.
